Code: Hyrule Swap
by Felikis
Summary: Link y Zelda, por un error, viajaron a otro mundo, donde conocieron a Yumi y Ulrich. Se hicieron buenos amigos y una noche deciden celebrar su amistad con una cena. Clasificación M por lemmon.


**Code: Hyrule Swap**

—Link, me da envidia cómo cocinas. Esto tiene una pinta increíble.

Link había preparado la cena aquella noche. El cumplido le había llegado de Ulrich, que miraba la mesa como si fuera el perro de Pavlov.

Hacía ya cuatro meses desde que Link y Zelda aparecieron frente al apartamento de Ulrich y Yumi. Habían llegado tras un error de la piedra sheikah. Iban a ir a Hatelia cuando de pronto, una interferencia provocó que acabasen en un mundo muy diferente al suyo.

Ulrich y Yumi, que se habían mudado allí apenas una semana antes, ahora que se acercaba la universidad, se habían alarmado al toparse en su propia puerta a aquella pareja que parecía salida de un relato del medievo.

Pero tras el susto inicial, habían empezado a hablar. El alemán y la japonesa escucharon su historia con interés. Y el hecho de haber pasado aventuras en Lyoko ayudó a que no pensaran que Zelda y Link estaban locos.

De forma que en un movimiento improvisado, les habían invitado a quedarse con ellos. La piedra sheikah estaba ahora en La Ermita con Jeremy y Aelita, quienes la estudiaban para intentar repararla.

Por eso, conmemorando su llegada, el hyruliano había decidido agradecer la atención de sus nuevos amigos preparando una buena cena, a base de brochetas de frutos del mar, cangrejo a la parrilla, frutas al vapor, y pinchos de carne.

—Ya te digo —afirmó Yumi. En su convivencia todos habían cocinado, pero siempre algo rápido para salir del paso—. Deberías pedirle que te enseñe.

—Y huele de maravilla —comentó Zelda.

Ella y Yumi se habían hecho buenas amigas en aquel tiempo. Habían estado en el dormitorio que la japonesa compartía con Ulrich, probándose ropa, y se habían puesto en un par de vestidos, Yumi en negro y Zelda en blanco. A Zelda siempre le había gustado el fondo de armario que tenía Yumi, y esta le había regalado algunas prendas. Ella y Link estaban ocupando un dormitorio algo más pequeño, que antes de su aparición sus anfitriones pensaban usar de trastero, pero tenían instalada una cama muy cómoda, un par de mesillas para la ropa interior y un armario compartido.

—Espero que os guste, lo he preparado lo mejor que he podido —dijo Link, satisfecho con sus dotes culinarias.

—Podríamos brindar —propuso Zelda—. Por lo buenos amigos que nos hemos hecho.

Los demás aceptaron. Llenaron sus copas con vino y estas chocaron en el aire antes de que se sentaran a degustar el manjar. Cenaron con ganas, pasando un rato agradable, riéndose. Poco a poco, Link y Zelda se iban acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar y se consideraban afortunados por haber encontrado a esas dos personas.

—Sois los mejores —dijo Link—. Sin vosotros estaríamos perdidos en este mundo.

—Seguro que os hubiérais apañado —afirmó Ulrich—. Sabéis sobrevivir.

—En tierra conocida. Todo esto es nuevo para nosotros —respondió Zelda.

—Bueno, aquí no hay monstruos. Pero sí tecnología. Y contamos con ella para que podáis volver a vuestro hogar —dijo Yumi.

—¿Y vendríais a vernos?

Yumi lo había pensado alguna vez. ¿Ir con Ulrich a un mundo peligroso, en el que volverían a enfrentarse a criaturas peligrosas, mano a mano como en los tiempos de Lyoko? No se perdería ese viaje por nada del mundo.

—Claro que sí —dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminaron de cenar, recogieron la mesa entre todos (con la intención de fregar los platos ya al día siguiente) y se sentaron en el sofá, uno de los pocos lujos que Yumi y Ulrich se habían dado en aquel tiempo. Era lo bastante grande para que los cuatro estuviesen sin apretarse entre sí. Se sentaron, de izquierda a derecha, Ulrich, Yumi, Zelda y Link.

—Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Es decir, convivimos juntos, pero entre la universidad, y vosotros con vuestro trabajo… —Yumi se refería a los empleos a media jornada que Link y Zelda habían encontrado para salir del paso, como ayudantes en una tienda de antigüedades— hemos tenido pocos días para estar así de bien.

—Pero ya es como conocernos de toda la vida —respondió Ulrich—. Al menos esa es la sensacion que yo tango.

—También la mía. Pocas veces hemos conocido tan rápido a gente con la que tengamos confianza completa.

—¿Completa? ¿De verdad? —inquirió Yumi.

—Claro que sí. Con todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros, no podríamos no confiar plenamente —respondió el hyliano.

—Me alegra saber eso… —comentó Zelda.

Y de pronto, ella y Yumi intercambiaron sus lugares en el sofá. Ni Ulrich ni Link lo entendieron muy bien hasta que de pronto, el alemán vio que Zelda se sentaba sobre él y le besaba tiernamente. Link no tuvo tiempo de escandalizarse ya que se topó con los labios de Yumi contra los suyos. Las dos chicas les besaron despacio, durante unos largos minutos y se detuvieron. Les miraron, agachando un poco la cabeza, pero dejando la vista fija a los rostros de los chicos.

—Creo que os habéis confundido… —dijo Link.

—Creo que no —respondió Zelda—. Tengo que reconocerlo, Ulrich besa muy bien.

—Y Link no se queda atrás —añadió Yumi—. Hemos tenido una buena idea al final.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Por qué Zelda sigue encima de mi? —preguntó Ulrich.

Yumi sonrió. Era hora de desvelar su plan.

—Verás, cariño… llevo tiempo pensando en regalarte un trío. Ya que tú, bueno, ya me diste uno hace tiempo. Estaba pensando en hablar con Sissi, pero fue entonces cuando aparecieron ellos. Pensé en posponerlo hasta que la situación volviera a la normalidad, pero hace poco, bueno, se lo comenté a Zelda de pasada.

—Y empezamos a pensar que no sería mala idea que, en lugar de un trío cuando nos vayamos… podríamos tener un intercambio de parejas —continuó Zelda.

—Eso es una locura… Zelda y yo nunca… —protestó el alemán, pero Yumi le interrumpió.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y ese día que la pillaste en la ducha? Cuando descorriste la cortina porque pensabas que estaba yo…

—¡¿Que tú qué?! —se escandalizó Link. Alguien profanando la intimidad de Zelda. Pero…

—No te alteres tanto, mi amor —dijo Zelda—. ¿O acaso te olvidas de ese día que al levantarte se te olvidó taparte y enseñaste todo tu cuerpo a Yumi?

Link miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Mierda, tenían razón. Pero en su ética...

—Pero esto es algo… sucio…

—No lo es si todos estamos de acuerdo. Creo que es cierto que tenemos confianza como para hacer esto. Por eso lo hemos planeado. Porque contábamos con que os iba a apetecer.

—¡Pero yo quiero a Yumi! —protestó Ulrich. Estaba aterrado con la idea—. ¿Es que… es que ya no te sientes atraída por mi? ¿Es que crees que necesito estar con otra que no seas tú?

—No es nada de eso —dijo Yumi, con la voz más tierna que podía poner—. Claro que me atraes. Siempre lo harás. Lo de hoy es un juego. Un juego con unos amigos.

—Tenemos el parchís para jugar…

—Bueno, si no te apetece… nos detendremos ahora mismo.

—Mejor, gracias.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Link. Se intentó mover en dirección al alemán, pero desistió cuando se dio cuenta de que eso provocaba mucho contacto contra el cuerpo de Yumi—. ¿Es que tienes algún problema con Zelda?

—Debe de ser eso. Ni se ha fijado en lo bonitas que nos hemos puesto para esta noche —susurró Zelda. Le había dado miedo que algo así pudiera ocurrir. El rechazo.

—No, no es…

—¿Entonces por qué lo has dicho como si fuera una locura hacerlo con ella? —le retó Link.

—Oye… ¿pero tú no estabas en contra de hacer esto?

—No. Es decir, sí, pero… sería irrespetuoso rechazarlo —dijo el hyliano.

—Entonces tres personas estamos de acuerdo… y una tiene que aceptar o no habrá juego —dijo Yumi—. No te sientas obligado, cariño. Te quiero igual.

—Pero ¿tú quieres hacerlo con Link? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Quiero que probemos algo nuevo. Y Link me inspira confianza. Como me la inspira que Zelda lo haga contigo.

Dichas esas palabras, Ulrich terminó por ceder. Volvieron a empezar los besos. Link correspondió a los labios de Yumi, que se movían lentos, seguros, con ganas de hacerlo, pero siempre con cuidado de no propasarse con ella. Lo mismo le pasaba a Ulrich, quien no se atrevió a que su lengua jugase en la boca de Zelda hasta que la de ella empezó a buscar el juego.

"Besa muy bien. Y quería perdérmelo", pensó el alemán para sus adentros. Probó a poner sus manos sobre las caderas de Zelda. Ella no se opuso. Link fue un poco más allá, rozando suavemente las piernas descubiertas de Yumi. Sin levantar el vestido, solo palpando donde la tela se había recogido al sentarse ella sobre él. "Ulrich es un tipo afortunado", se dijo Link.

Las dos chicas se levantaron, y Zelda le ofreció la espalda a Yumi. Esta dejó caer la cremallera del vestido, el cual resbaló suavemente hasta el suelo, desvelando una ropa interior negra de encaje. Link se tensó un poco, pero intentó calmarse. No era la primera vez que la veía así, ya habían tenido encuentros íntimos otras veces. La única diferencia es que ahora la iba a disfrutar otro. Zelda procedió de la misma forma con Yumi, revelando que iba con un sujetador y unas braguitas blancas.

—¿Las comprasteis así adrede? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Exacto —respondió Yumi, y tiró un beso a sus espectadores.

—¿Seguimos? —preguntó Zelda.

"Sí, por favor", pensó Link.

Zelda y Yumi volvieron a subirse sobre el alemán y el hyliano respectivamente. Les dieron un fugaz beso y les desabrocharon las camisas. Zelda se puso un poco colorada al ver el torso de Ulrich. Era la segunda vez que veía el cuerpo de un hombre. Yumi estaba tranquila por ver a Link, pero se mordió el labio al ver lo bien formado que tenía el cuerpo.

Luego les fueron quitando los pantalones. Ulrich intentó ayudar a Zelda, para que no perdiese tiempo con la bragueta, y ambos sintieron algo de vergüenza cuando sus manos se encontraron. Él la dejó continuar, mientras Yumi se deshacía sin problemas del pantalón de Link. Sabía que eso podría ocurrir, así que no le dio importancia.

Y a continuación les quitaron también los boxers. Las erecciones de ambos chicos se hicieron patentes. La situación les excitaba. Ambas estaban satisfechas.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Yumi.

—Podriamos usar nuestra boquita… —respondió Zelda, mientras empezaba a arrodillarse ante Ulrich, pero fue interrumpida por el hyliano.

—¡Un momento! ¿No preferís quitaros la ropa vosotras?

—Tiene razón, estaríais más cómodas —dijo Ulrich.

Suposo que Link simplemente quería retrasar aquello, pero él tenía otra idea en mente en ese momento.

Zelda y Link se deshicieron de los sujetadores y las braguitas. Una imagen preciosa verlas una al lado de la otra, desnudas. Ulrich contempló el cuerpo de Zelda. Era una verdadera diosa. Y se adelantó a Link para abalanzarse a por Zelda. Se bajó del sofá resbalando por el asiento hasta caer frente a la princesa. Tenía las piernas levemente separadas, así que el chico pudo meter su cabeza con cuidado entre medias y empezar a lamer su vagina.

Link se alarmó al verlo, y más aún cuando escuchó a Zelda gemir de placer. Pues él no se iba a quedar atrás. Hizo lo mismo que Ulrich, y empezó a lamer con mimo la intimidad de Yumi. "Joder. Es muy bueno", pensó Yumi. Le flaqueaban las piernas. La lengua de Link dentro de su sexo le provocaba una sensación electrizante.

Zelda también lo estaba disfrutando. Ulrich sabía lo que hacía. Sintió una pizca de envidia hacia Yumi, ya que sentía que Ulrich se permitía hacer eso con frecuencia. Con Link todo solía ser más puro. Esa noche se estaban desatando.

Las chicas empezaban a temblar. Las lenguas de los chicos iban a producirles el éxtasis. Zelda no pudo evitarlo. Se tuvo que apoyar en la cabeza de Ulrich. Este continúo con su tarea hasta que consiguió que la chica llegara al orgasmo. Yumi la miró con ternura, y unos segundos después terminó también gracias a la lengua de Link.

—Estás hecho un fiera… —jadeó la japonesa.

—Y Ulrich no se queda atrás —afirmó Zelda. Los dos se pusieron colorados—. Creo que va siendo hora de continuar, ¿no?

Yumi asintió. Se levantó, y sacó del mueble que había debajo de la televisión una caja de preservativos. Lo tenían todo planeado, sin duda alguna. Zelda tenía poca práctica con el uso del condón, de forma que Ulrich se lo puso a si mismo mientras su novia se lo colocaa a Link.

Ulrich oyó murmurar algo a Zelda, y cuando ella lo repitió, entendió un "Lo siento".

—No te disculpes por no saber poner esto. Es normal la primera vez —añadió y le guiñó un ojo.

Con los dos hombres protegidos, las chicas treparon hacia ellos. Yumi y Zelda se dejaron resbalar respectivamente por los penes de Link y Ulrich. La japonesa suspiró. Realmente el hyliano estaba bien dotado. Zelda contuvo un gemido. El pene de Ulrich se sentía diferente, y en cierta manera… _muy bien_.

Se dio cuenta de que Yumi ya había empezado a subir y bajar por la erección de Link. Le dio envidia su técnica. Y optó por emplearse a fondo. Subió y bajó como pudo. Le complació sentir que el chico sujetaba sus caderas, y la sensación de tener su pene entrando y saliendo de ella era una maravillosa.

—Ulrich, ¿yo te gusto? —le susurró en el oído.

—Claro que sí… eres preciosa, Zelda.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios mientras continuaba disfrutando con el recorrido que hacía su miembro dentro de ella.

—¿Qué tal se siente? Hacerlo con otra chica —quiso saber Yumi.

—… muy bien —a Link no le gustaba admitirlo, pero era verdad. El sexo con Yumi le estaba gustando—. ¿Y qué tal conmigo?

—Me gusta mucho —respondió y siguió moviendo sus caderas.

Poco a poco ambas empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo. Era como si trotaran sobre los chicos, galopando hacia un poderoso clímax. Ulrich movió un poco su cuerpo, ayudando a la penetración, y cuando Link se fijó en él, le imitó. Yumi y Zelda gimieron más fuerte. Estaban algo cansadas pero querían culminar. Link acabó con un gruñido pero aguantó un poco hasta que Yumi tuvo su orgasmo. Le dio un poco de rabia ver que Ulrich y Zelda acababan a la vez, pero se le mitigó el enfado al ver la cara de satisfacción de Yumi reposando contra su pecho.

Iban a acabar ahí. Pero habiendo empezado era tontería parar ahí. Aceptaron moverse al dormitorio, donde esta vez las chicas pasaron a la acción. Ulrich y Link se sentaron en la cama con las piernas extendidas. Entre las piernas del alemán estaba Zelda lamiendo su pene, mientras que Yumi hacía lo propio entre las piernas del hyliano.

La japonesa miraba con atención la técnica de la princesa, y sonrió al comprobar que intentaba imitarla.

—Tranquila, cielo… no te esfuerces mucho, mírale. Le está gustando igual.

Y era cierto. Zelda alzó la mirada y vio la expresión de placer en Ulrich. Sonrió. Le costaba un poco hacerlo, ya que Link no solía permitir que aquello ocurriese. Pero Ulrich se dejaba hacer sin problemas. Link se había resistido un poco a que Yumi se entregase de aquella forma, pero sentir su mano masturbándole había acabado por convencerle.

Miró a Ulrich, y ambos se vieron mutuamente complacidos. Lo estaban disfrutando mucho y eso que un rato antes les había parecido una locura. Pero se estaban portando genial las chicas y se habían deshecho de los celos. Al menos ya no se molestaban al ver a sus parejas dando placer a otro dentro de aquel contexto.

—Yumi… voy a… voy a…

Link no pudo controlarse. Eyaculó. Yumi, sin embargo, tuvo tiempo para apartarse, lo que no evitó que el chico acabase sobre su mano. A ella no le importó. Sonrió mientras se limpiaba y veía a Ulrich haciendo esfuerzos por no retrasar su orgasmo, el cual llegó pocos segundos después. Zelda se apartó justo a tiempo para no mancharse.

La noche no acabó para ellos aún. Las dos se tumbaron sobre la cama y con las piernas separadas para disfrutar de Link y Ulrich dentro de ellas nuevamente. Con las gomitas puestas, el hyliano volvió a situarse para penetrar a Yumi y a su lado, Ulrich se dedicaba a hacerlo con Zelda.

Los chicos se movían como si estuvieran sincronizados, pero ellas aún tenían una sorpresa para ellos. Como estaban juntas, se dieron de la mano y a continuación, se dieron un ligero beso. El ritmo de las acometidas de ellos bajó ante tal imagen inesperada.

—Sabía que se iban a bloquear —dijo Yumi.

—No seáis tontos. Seguid… lo estábais haciendo muy bien.

Volvieron a besarse para ellos, deleitandoles. A Yumi le sorprendió encontrar agradables los labios de Zelda y a ella le gustó mucho la técnica de besar de la japonesa. Poco a poco el ritmo se acrecentó de nuevo.

—¿Podríais daros un besito también? —pidió Zelda.

—Por favor… —añadió Yumi, poniendo ojitos.

Volvieron a bajar el ritmo. Ulrich y Link se miraron, avergonzados. Pero si las chicas lo habían hecho… se acercaron con cierto temor y sus labios se encontraron. No se atrevieron a mover mucho los labios, pero fue suficiente para las chicas.

Cuando se separaron, se abalanzaron a por ellas. Ulrich besó con pasión los labios de Zelda, como si dependiera su vida de ello, y logró culminar en pocos minutos. Ella también quedó satisfecha, pero le pidió que siguieran unidos hasta que Link acabase con Yumi, algo que ocurrió unos momentos después.

—Podeis quedaros aquí a dormir —comentó Yumi.

—No me esperaba otra cosa —respondió Link, ya que la chica se había metido entre sus brazos y no le dejaba huir. Zelda estaba atrapado entre los de Ulrich, pero estaba realmente cómoda.

Cuando sus anfitriones se quedaron dormidos, Zelda le susurró a Link:

—¿Sabes? No estoy segura de querer volver.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Esta semana debería haber habido capítulo de 'Code: Z' pero improvisé este lemmon en mi cabeza y no pude resistirme a escribirlo. Pronto habrá zombis, prometido._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño crossover entre 'Code:Lyoko' y 'The Legend of Zelda'._

 _Lemmon rules! ;)_


End file.
